winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 605
The Golden Auditorium is the fifth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, Stella drags Aisha away from one of the Flying Basilisk's petrifying rays. Looking back at the petrified Roy and Nex, Aisha promises that she will come back and save them. Aisha and Stella continues their escape, although the Basilisk is not far behind. The battle rages on as the Paladins and Specialists fight the beasts. The Winx tries to run to safety, and the witches attack the fairies. Musa and Tecna flee together, and to distract the monster, Musa blasts a magic spell on the beast’s head, which creates headphones with disturbing music. Different from the other Winx, Flora protects her friends with her new Bloomix Power. Stella and Aisha stop for a while to see what’s going on. After seeing the horrible status, Aisha suggests that they do a triple backflip to set a trap on the Basilisks. The trick causes two of the beasts turning to stone in the air, after accidentally staring at each other. Aisha and Stella safely land, while the statues of the beasts break apart. After saving lives by reducing the amount of Basilisks, Stella and Aisha gain their Bloomix. Stella then uses a special attack Bloomix spell which returns the allies from stone back to normal, and then they destroy the beasts. Meanwhile, Flora is surrounded by a group of witches, but she defeats them for the moment. Bloom and the Trix fought fiercely. However, Bloom tells them that Cloudtower is moving away. Aisha, Stella and Flora meets up with Bloom and team up. The Trix leave, but had set a trap which are lightning bolts to attack the Winx. Aisha forms a shield to protect the Winx. The students of Lynphea College celebrate and thank the Winx, Specialists and Paladins. Flora and Miele rejoin and hug, with Flora congratulating and encouraging her little sister. At the end, Miele wipes a way a tear of joy. The Winx and the students are back at Alfea, waiting for Daphne to come. Stella gives the Winx new hats which are inspired by the battle. Daphne comes in late, but excitedly tells everyone that she and her whole class have been invited to the Golden Auditorium. Musa reads the invitation excitedly, stating the Golden Auditorium is the most exclusive music college in the whole Magic Dimension. Daphne then explains about the trip. In her room, Musa calls Riven, who is practicing by himself. He, however, does not sound as excited as Musa, so she reminds him that she had always talked about it with him. Riven still does not care and continues his training, not even looking back once. Musa wipes her tears and says goodbye to him. Depressed and sad, Musa asks Tecna what she thinks. Being ignored, Musa just talks to herself sadly. To cheer herself up, she plays her guitar, in which Tecna says to play it later. They then begin to fight, and Bloom walks in to their room asking what is going on and that she's never seen them this way. Musa and Tecna complain to Bloom, who indirectly advises them to stop. Musa says that at the least going to the Golden Auditorium will cheer her up. The next morning, the class are on a trip in the Golden Auditorium. Musa explains what the statues are, and receives a compliment from Daphne. A few moments later, Daphne greets an old friend of hers, Diletta, who is the headmistress of the school. The Winx and Diletta introduces themselves. Diletta then asks Daphne is they may speak privately. Daphne allows the Winx to explore, then she walks with Diletta, discussing about the attack of Lynphea College by the Trix. In Cloudtower, the Trix complain about the Winx, then went to their next destination, leaving Selina with her Legendarium. A mysterious man named Acheron, who seems to be Silena's boss, warns her. Back in the Golden Auditorium’s hall, the Winx observe a girl playing violin. The pixies invites Stella to see a piano. Musa explains that the piano is the Golden Grand Piano of the Meller Explories. Stella plays it, and Musa added that every note produces a spring color. Aisha plays a magical violin, and the others looks at the rest of the instruments. Musa begins to explain about the legend that states that deep underground there was a cave system, where mischievous magical creatures with loud shrieks can break a hundred glass called the Pandemonium Sprites lived, which Tecna says is an alleged legend. Meanwhile, Selina summons the Sprites using her Legendarium. Musa and Tecna start to argue, while Caramel plays the piano and accidentally jumps into a tube. The Pixies help her by getting in too, but all of them are pushed out by smoke. The Winx and pixies laugh, but suddenly the Pandemonium Sprites begin to attack. Upon hearing the dangerous sounds, the Winx, except for Musa and Tecna, transform. The Sprites and the Winx fight, but the beasts are too strong for them.They let out powerful sound waves. Musa and Tecna try to get away from the attacks. To lead the beasts away, Musa plays music from her flute. In a long path, Musa and Tecna along with the pixies still run, leading the beasts. Tecna checks her device and said that they need to lead the Sprites to a cave nearby, which apparently is the Pandemonium Cave. They congratulate each other. The two friends and the pixies arrive. The beasts finally go in and walked towards them. Musa suggests using her own voice to overpower the Sprites’ sound. Musa sings beautifully, and the creatures admire her voice. Musa manages to form a shield around her friends. Tecna and Musa hug, congratulating each other, earning them their Bloomix powers. By combining their powers, Tecna and Musa manage to eliminate the Sprites. At the end, Diletta congratulates and thanks the Winx. She also says that Musa's voice will forever always echo in their hall. Daphne is amazed and compliments them. Musa and Tecna argue softly with happiness, and the Winx and the Golden Auditorium students laugh and cheer. At Alfea, Bloom sees that Tecna and Musa are getting along again. Bloom giggles and closes the door. The Trix attack Eraklyon Institute, however, Diaspro comes and the Trix, thinks that she wants to fight them and challenge their power. Diaspro says otherwise and she decides to give them help. This marks the alliance of the four of them and the end of this episode. Major Events *Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna gain their Bloomix powers. *Lynphea College is liberated from the Trix's hold. *Selina is revealed to be serving under a darker being within the Legendarium, Acheron. *Musa and Tecna composed a melody that echoes in the halls of the Golden Auditorium. *The witches conquered Eraklyon Institute without the Winx knowing it, and Diaspro makes an alliance with the Trix. Debuts *Pandemonium Sprites *Acheron *Stella's, Aisha's, Musa's and Tecna's Bloomix *Diletta Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Roy **Riven *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Trix **Icy **Stormy **Darcy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Daphne *Selina *Diaspro *Diletta *Acheron *Miele Scripts *Nickelodeon Trivia *It is seen with Musa that without her powers, she can still create magic. This may mean that with a drop of the Dragon's Flame's power, the Winx can still create simple magic regarding their main magic abilities. For example, Musa can use simple magic regarding music (headphones, flutes, etc). However, for Stella, she is not able to make clothes appear even with the Dragon's Flame, due to the reason that she is the fairy of the Shining Sun (and the moon), and not a fairy of Fashion. **It may also be that Musa's flute is magic and Musa was using the magic of the flute. *Musa plays the flute and uses its music to lead the Pandemonium Sprites to the Pandemonium Caves. This is a reference to the legend of the Pied Piper of Hamelin, who used his magic pipe to lure rats and later children from the town of Hamelin in Germany during the Middle Ages. *Cassandra Morris, who replaces Ariana Grande as Diaspro's voice actress in Nickelodeon dub, is the one voicing Chimera in 4kids dub. *This episode aired along with Bloomix Power. *This episode features the last of Bloom's Sirenix transformation. *This is the last hearing of the Sirenix song. *Bloom and Flora get the whole episode to transform into Bloomix Fairy, Meanwhile, Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna must combine to transform into Bloomix Fairy . *This is the only episode where the Winx transformed with two different powers (Bloom's Sirenix and the other's Bloomix), it hasn't happened since Season 3 (when some of the Winx earned the Enchantix). Mistakes *In one scene Miele's wings disappear for a second. *When Aisha and Stella were doing their trick on the Basilisks, Aisha was in her gym uniform. *The fairies at the Golden Auditorium are playing the violins backwards (holding them on their right shoulders, instead of their left). *Flora tells Helia and Riven to watch out to the Flying Basilisk's petrifying rays, but when she says that, Helia and Sky appeared. Voice Cast Rai Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella and Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora, Cherie and Amore *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna and Piff *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha and Lockette *Raffaella Castelli as Daphne *Laura Amadei as Caramel *Benedetta Gravina as Miele *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Marco Vivio as Sky *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Francesco Pezzulli as Helia *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Unknown as Roy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren * Marco Bassetti as Nex , Acheron *Katia Sorrentino as Diaspro *Unknown as Griselda *Unknown as Diletta Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom and Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella and Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna and Amore *Romi Dames as Musa and Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha and Piff *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Adam Gregory as Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Thoren *Sam Riegel as Riven and Acheron *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina and Miele *Cassandra_Morris as Diaspro *Kari Wahlgren as Diletta *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda Quotes I have the coolest sister. - Miele We use music as a bait. - Musa Videos Nickelodeon Italian Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes